Heretofore strips, rectangular in cross section, of synthetic materials have been made for use as mop heads. Thus, strips of regenerated cellulose in which core yarns are embedded have been proposed. Regenerated cellulose sheets bound together with synthetic resin and cut into strips also have been proposed. Fiber strips of rectangular cross section for mop heads have been suggested, as have strips of wash leather, sponge rubber, and fabric.
The instant invention provides a cleaning implement that is very effective for wiping and washing, particularly one that is useful as a disposable refill for a holder, and ways to make it in a highly efficient manner. The implement itself can be removed from and replaced in typically a conventional clamp-type frame or other holder, e.g., for washing out or disposal. It is very light, it can be made readily in broad widths, and some preferred embodiments can be produced in multiples, e.g. twins, triplets, and quadruplets.